


【快银夜衍生】Holy Hotel

by cossete69



Category: American Horror Story: Hotel, X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Apocalypse - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cossete69/pseuds/cossete69
Summary: CORTEZ旅馆是天堂也是地狱，你一旦进入就永远无法离开





	【快银夜衍生】Holy Hotel

**Author's Note:**

> 美恐5+X-MEN天启混合同人  
> March/Kurt  
> 警告：  
> rape  
> 道具  
> 囚禁

Welcome to CORTEZ hotel  
This could be Heaven or this could be Hell

1.  
白色康乃馨花瓣从齿轮般的边缘卷曲着变成浅褐色，绿色枝叶跟着一起腐败；耳边的杂音越来越大，喘息声和黑胶唱机里懒散的女人哼唱混合在一起；身体在晃动，仿佛坐在秋千上，被一双手往上推，一下荡到半空，又突然往下坠落……  
梦戛然而止，或者并不是梦。  
Kurt睁开眼，发现面对一块巨大镜子，镜中的自己一丝不挂，四肢被固定，双手一折腾，便传来金属冷硬与自己手腕撞击的疼痛。头再次被压到枕头上，撕裂感从下身直窜脑门，并且越来越强烈，让他醒得透彻。  
身体里有什么东西在耸动，耳边是刺耳的肉体拍打声。他吃力地抬头，身后是一个模糊人影，只有感觉无比清晰。一根粗硬的东西正在快速进出自己的后庭，像一把戒尺，穿刺着从未被开发过的地带，他从未想过会被这样对待。那玩意儿又热又烫，每次进入都像在身体里烙上印记，顶到深处时，猛烈的电流从脊椎冲到头顶，再肆无忌惮地蔓延到每一根末梢神经，全身不受控制地摇晃。这种感觉可怕又欲罢不能，他只能跟着一次次撞击漫无目的地颤抖。  
他已经被干得没什么力气，但嘴里还在发出断断续续地低哀，“我……是……Kurt Wagner神父……放……开……放开我……”可惜这样的辩解毫无作用，只是让身后人的力道加重，一双有力的手不客气地拍打他的屁股，手指嵌入他的臀肉，将入口撑得更开，往深处狠狠顶弄，简直要把他戳穿。Kurt神父并未意识到自己的腸肉也开始紧紧吸附着凶器，乖乖吞吐收缩。  
“神父，你的身体竟然这么放荡……”  
一个陌生，也许不能算陌生的声音回荡在他耳边，挣扎反而让那个人更加兴致盎然。炽热的喘息落在背上，湿润的吻从他的后颈往下滑，好像有只泥鳅在身上游动。  
“嗯啊……不……嗯啊……上帝啊……救救我……”  
神父只剩下啜鸣的力气，活像只待宰的羔羊。  
头顶的天花板好像一个漩涡不停旋转，奇异的蓝紫色在他眼前蔓延开来……直到一股股狂潮往他体内奔腾，他才慢慢恢复平静。  
Kurt全身乏力，布满红色手印的大腿根部不住哆嗦，生理泪水蒙住双眸，忽明忽暗的灯光变成教堂里的蜡烛，他闭上眼睛低声祷告。  
但没过多久，他就感觉自己的身体被翻转过来，柔软修长的两条腿被大力分开，折到他胸口，什么东西又试图顶开他早就被操到麻木的穴口，那魔鬼般的硬物再次闯了进来，好在甬道依然又湿又热，没有像刚才那般折磨，但再次被塞满的肿胀感让他下意识地扭动腰肢。每次被插到腺体，他的心跳便跟着加速，身体很快沸腾起来……  
“神父，你总是跟上帝在一起，偶尔也来关怀一下撒旦的门徒吧，毕竟你有一颗普度众生的心。”

他又听到了那个跟他的行为完全不同，低沉轻缓的男性嗓音，带有奇怪的蛊惑。  
屋里弥漫刺鼻的烟草味、酒味和荷尔蒙的气味，低声嘤咛还是高声嘶吼，都没有人会听到，禁闭的门窗隔断出一个小世界，只有十几平，只有两个人。

 

 

2.  
“叮叮！”  
修长的手指敲击桌上的铃，提醒埋头看报的前台有新客人来访。抬首看到客人，接待员眼睛突然发亮。  
“欢迎来到CORTEZ旅馆，神父。请问有预约么？住几天？还有您的姓名。”  
一个穿着高领及踝黑色长袍，身材欣长，手里提了一个皮质手提箱的黑色短发男子站在旅馆登记台前。从他的打扮和神色轻而易举确认了他的职业，但看到他的人也许都会腹诽：可惜这么年轻英俊的脸却奉献给了上帝。  
“预定过，Kurt Wagner，住三天。”  
他面无表情，回答简明扼要，似乎不愿再多说半句，更不愿把时间花在跟这个带了圆形黑框眼镜的中年妇女闲聊上。  
他的目光正被旅馆的装潢吸引，高耸的穹顶布满各种垂直和斜切角线条组成的镂空花纹装饰，到处都是金属色，如一颗颗松树般的水晶灯吊成一排，闪得刺眼，但仍旧无法阻止自然光和灯光争先恐后投影到大理石地板形成如同牢笼般的荫翳。这是一栋典型的华丽又冰冷的Art Deco风格的大楼。  
“好的。这里没有WIFI和信号，但是房间里有电话。本地通话免费。”  
女人没什么耐心的声音打断神父飘荡荡的眼神，把房间钥匙放在他面前。  
“神父先生，我来帮您提行李。”  
女人把眼镜往鼻梁上一推，走出柜台，向他伸手，神父却收起手肘，“谢谢，我自己可以。”他拿起房间钥匙看了一眼34号房，便径直向左手边的电梯走去。  
放射状直线条花纹的金属门打开，他走进去，按了目标楼层。眼看光怪陆离的大堂景色变成越来越细的长条，突然一只手伸进门里，手指往里弯曲，门立刻感应灵敏地往两边豁开，他小指上是一枚精致的尾戒。  
“抱歉。”  
走进来的是一个穿了靛蓝色西装身材匀称的男人，白衬衫里搭配红色的丝巾，胸口还别了一朵白色康乃馨。两撇八字胡和涂了锃亮发油的背头显得老成又圆滑，脸上挂了一丝笑意，便能掐出一个跟他气质相悖的俏皮酒窝，手里的烟看来刚点燃不多久，冒着火星。神父往左边站了站，礼让出一块地方，并没去在意这人过于复古的行头是不是赴哪层参加某个化妆舞会。  
有些奇怪，电梯运行的速度极慢，或者只是神父焦急内心的一种对照。他的双眼始终追随楼层的数字灯光往上跳，完全没防备那男人突然转身逼近，砰地一声一把将他推到后面的金属雕花墙上，手撑在他脸旁，一双黝黑的眸子直挺挺注视他，眼神翻山越岭般从额头流连到下巴。  
“神父先生，您应该是刚来住宿的？我叫James March，是这里的老板。”一股浓厚的美国北部口音，“哦，我的父亲也是虔诚的教徒，可惜……”神父比他还高一些，但丝毫没妨碍March往他脸上吐了一口烟，神父没有闪躲，只是抿紧嘴唇，“可惜上帝也救不了一个该死的酒鬼。”看着近在咫尺的笑靥却说着这样话题，神父冷着脸不接话。  
“请别介意我的牢骚，我只是想问下现在几点了。”March从西装对襟里掏出表，那种跟他服装完美搭配的弹簧金属链怀表，上面雕刻了旅馆的英文缩写CH。盖子往上一弹，便能清楚看到时针分针僵硬地在十二点上颤抖，“真糟糕，我的表停了。”  
神父撩开左袖，手表带在他白而细瘦的手腕上，显得大了一整圈，他抬手把表面凑到那人面前。  
“嘿，神父，今天怎么了？你的表也停了。”  
March一把抓住他的手腕，看着同样停滞的指针，表情反而有些雀跃。他想更用力握住却又慢慢松开，手指依依不舍地在比普通男人细滑多的手背上划了一下，最终还是决定放开。  
March退后两步，鞋跟抵在电梯门上，还想说什么，就听到叮的一声，打破了充盈在电梯里的尴尬气氛。  
“祝您愉快。”  
老板再次通体打量了一回神父便走了出去。他面前是一条灯光昏黄的走廊，一直延伸到黑暗的尽头，那尽头无法用肉眼看清，如同一个无底洞。  
“如果有什么需要也可以找我。”  
电梯门再次关闭前，神父看到那个人转过头对他留下一个讨好笑容。不过是商人的把戏，神父继续等待电梯往上，但一股奇怪的感觉像不知哪里来的鸟儿偷衔了一颗种子播撒在他心头，如今正吸食着他的好奇心，渐渐萌芽。

 

3.  
神父走出电梯，走廊上没有其他住客，冷清到有点缺乏生气。墙壁上的灯只亮了一半，他的房间是在不亮灯的那边。  
小心转动钥匙，打开门，房间打扫地比想象干净得多。一间套房，三人沙发，带帷幔的双人大床，墙壁上还挂着一副圣母像，只是床头是一面巨大的镜子让他觉得有点奇怪。  
他放下行李，打开锁，将只有黑白两色的衣服拿出来，掰开中间隔层的环形金属扣，打开一个塑料小门，里面赫然摆有一本圣经。神父在胸口划了十字，取出圣经放在床头柜上，翻开第一页内里有些泛黄，但整本书还是被保存得没有翘起半个书角。  
“Room Service！”  
敲门声打断他手上的动作，神父合上书，放轻脚步走到门口，猫眼里还是那个身材五短，又略显肥胖的前台接待员。  
他打开门，中年妇女却面带微笑，手里的推车上摆了一瓶酒，一罐子冰块。  
“女士，我不喝酒。”  
神父摸了摸胸口的银色扣子，一字一顿，清秀的脸上似乎写着对超越常识的不可思议。  
“这是老板让我送来的，喝不喝那就是您的事儿了。”在桌上垫了餐巾，把酒端上桌，她便转身离开。  
“请等等。”吝惜言辞的神父突然开口，“我想向您打听几个人。”说罢，他从行李箱中掏出数目可关的一叠纸币，礼貌又自然地压在推车的文件夹里。女人停下脚步抽走一张，把其他交还给神父，“这个……老板最清楚。不打扰了，神父先生。”  
神父望了一眼酒瓶，才想起刚才那个动作轻浮带着假笑的男人，名字似乎叫……March。  
他站起身走到窗边，透过玻璃眺望，太阳刚开始西沉，金色阳光普照繁华都市，车水马龙声不绝于耳，但这座旅馆冷清得像不存在于这世上一般。

 

咚咚！咚咚！  
只有带了节奏的一阵敲门声，神父却已猜到访客，只是他不知道自己是否真的期待着这个敲门声。他犹豫了半秒还是走到门口，在猫眼里毫无意外的看到了那个留了八字胡的男人，正露出一排白牙讪笑。  
潜意识在作祟，神父觉得打开门后，他的命运就会有翻天覆地的改变。但他还是放下挂链，打开门，因为他想知道的事对他来说太重要了。  
“March先生，有何贵干。”  
神父照旧走到床边拿起那本圣经揣在手里。  
“神父先生，听说你有事想了解……”  
老板笃悠悠地关上门，显然酒对他更有吸引力，双手摸上酒瓶的那瞬间，他露出一个仿佛小孩得到心爱玩具才有的天真笑容。  
“我叫Kurt Wagner，你可以叫我Kurt。”  
他浅褐色的瞳孔第一次仔细落在March身上，他确实打扮得不合时代，但英俊的五官也让人很难忽略，特别是那双眼窝凹陷的明眸，似乎藏着成堆的秘密和情报。  
“抱歉，这样的称呼会不会太亲密了，我还是叫您神父吧。”  
开启酒瓶时，苦涩的植物气味和酒精的味道就悄悄弥漫开来，伴随着冰块和玻璃杯清脆的撞击声，“您不喝酒实在太可惜了。”第一杯March一饮而尽，又给自己斟满。一手拿着酒杯一手拿着酒瓶向他走来。  
“据说这酒是招魂酒……”March又开起了不好笑的玩笑。  
“……”神父低垂眼睑，摸了一下圣经，打算直奔主题，“……March先生我只是想向您打听一些人，我会付给您合理的报酬，虽然也许您看不上一个神父的钱。”  
“不，神父的钱应该也带着圣光吧。说不定能给我带来好运。”第二杯以及第三杯……但老板神色清醒如同喝的是白开水。  
“那就麻烦看一下照片……”神父从圣经最后一页抽出几张照片，放在正给自己倒酒的男人面前。照片上的人神色匆忙慌乱，角度倾斜，成像模糊，显然是偷拍。  
“神父，我想你付得起酬劳。”March放下杯子接过照片，双眼却聚焦到仔细看格外青涩的神父脸上，两人眼神瞬间撞到一起，神父才觉得有点局促，何况那人眼里充满了迷。  
March看得有些入迷，这个年轻的神父也许二十出头，也许还不满二十。嘴唇是粉色，皮肤白得诱人。  
“March先生……你到底知到……”  
“嘿，我马上就告诉你他们是谁。”  
March突然将他推到身后的床上，神父似乎隐约预感到了这一幕会发生，利索地从圣经被挖空的书页中抽出一把手枪，抵在那人的胸口。

 

4  
“亲爱的，你的心跳快得像蜂鸟一样。”  
对于带了火药味的枪口，March毫无怯色，他两只手撑在床垫上，把神父禁锢在自己怀里，低下头向他靠得更近。  
神父颦蹙眉头，拉开了保险，“我会开枪的，March先生，我并不是你想象的那种神父。”  
“哦？是哪种？愿闻其详。”  
March手指往Kurt嘴唇上划了一下，“好软……亲起来一定很舒服……”  
他贴住那双薄唇的一刹那，Kurt扣动了扳机，机械的摩擦声带来一记闷闷的枪响。Kurt看到那人胸口上的弹孔，没有流血，只留下一块豆大黑色凹陷，冒起一股青烟。很快那个洞就愈合起来，好像从没有过，只有白色衬衣上留下一个黑焦的窟窿。March嗤嗤笑了起来，仿佛一切早已了然在心。Kurt愣住了，在他回过神之前，那块热得发烫，散发浓烈酒味的嘴唇又贴了上来。神父感觉身体被强有力的势头镇压，双手被紧紧扣住，嘴里的酒精味因为舌头的交缠变得越来越浓，加上几乎要窒息的力道，他渐渐失去了意识。

 

 

“放开我！”

“不，我想我不会放开。”  
March从西服口袋里掏出手绢，擦去Kurt眼角的泪水。  
“事实上，我永远也不会让你离开。”  
“你……”  
Kurt记不清在这里被囚禁了两天或者三天，自己却没有一点饥饿感，只有被眼前这个人不停侵犯，让他几欲绝望。  
“上帝……会来救我……”  
“不，你的上帝，永远被困在这里，我建造的宫殿里。何况上帝为何要救一个恶魔呢？”  
March指了指镜子，Kurt才反应过来，瞪大了双眼。  
他看到自己全身变成了黑夜般的深蓝色，上面布满花纹，仿佛无形中有一支笔在他身上游走，从脸到脚描画出复杂而精致的图腾花纹，烙印在靛蓝色的皮肤上微微凸起，巧妙的增加了立体感。一双褐色虹膜变成了夹杂火焰般红的金色，耳朵长出尖角，嘴里有獠牙，手指脚趾变成了利爪，而且都只有三根，不但如此，身后还长出一条带着倒三角的细长尾巴，活脱脱就是一只恶魔。  
“不，这不可能，我是人类，我是神父！”  
“这才是你的真面目。其实……也很美……就像一件艺术品。”  
March说着又开始亲吻他的脖子和喉结，毛茸茸的胡须戳着他的皮肤，双手也不急不躁地探索着。  
“哎……你真的不记得前几天了吗？每次都要我重新帮你回忆……”  
March语气失落，手指在他的乳晕上轻轻打圈，软踏踏的乳头被摩擦得硬了起来。  
“啊……呃啊……”  
Kurt压抑着不想叫出声，March拉开床边的抽屉，拿出一只垫了软硅胶的夹子一下夹住了刚挺起来的乳头。疼痛和莫名的快感让他扭动起身体，但夹子里层的小齿牢牢咬住敏感的凸起，让他怎么折腾都无法摆脱，只能任由电流般的刺激贯穿身体。March低头舔弄另一个颗，如法炮制，两个银色的金属夹随着Kurt的扭动在他胸口晃出一条光。

“唔……拿掉……拿掉它们！”  
Kurt晃动被捆在床架上的胳膊，猛烈抖动肩膀，只是无济于事。那种源源不断的触感就好像始终有人在揉他敏感的乳尖，就算已经红得发肿还是不停。即便意志在反抗，下身却跟着翘了起来，夹紧双腿，隐约还能看到两颗肉球在来回晃动。后穴传来一阵又痒又麻空虚感，身体立刻回想起昨天是怎么被打开被填满反复操干的回忆……而现在他在渴望昨天的感觉，一旦有了这种无比羞耻的低级欲求，哪怕只是一个念头，就比昨天被插到高潮的样子更堕落更无药可救。眼泪打湿了他的瞳孔，顺着灰蓝色的睫毛往下淌。他想要咬自己的舌头，却立刻被March的手指夹住，给他带上了金属质的口球，他的獠牙比普通人的牙齿更锋利，但如何用力都无法闭合，舌头缩在后面，只能舔到自己的后牙槽。  
“别干傻事，那只会弄疼你自己，如果你不听话，就要一直带着。”  
March抬起他的下巴，欣赏他满含水气的双眸，发红的面颊和嘴角不断溢出的晶莹液体。  
“亲爱的小恶魔。我会代你向上帝祷告，你的灵魂我也会代替上帝保管。”  
他的声音像一根丝线，缠绕着Kurt的思想，像一根针，一点点将麻药注入他的大脑。  
“对了，我还是想让你尝一下苦艾酒。”  
March起身拽掉自己的丝巾，解开衬衣扣子，拿起只剩不到一半的酒瓶，在鼻子下闻了闻，走到Kurt面前，无比期待这张面孔会露出更多美妙表情。  
他缓缓将酒倒在他的胸口，透明的液体沿着皮肤上的花纹往下流躺，清凉的感觉在发热的身体上扩散。March微笑着低下头，伸出舌头舔留在皮肤上的酒。Kurt厌恶地扭动，立刻被一只手压住身体。舌尖继续往下游移，扫过他紧绷的腹肌和人鱼线，在胯部停了下来。看着那根蓝色半勃起，上面还有几圈刻印的肉刃，March没有多想就把它含在嘴里，又吸又舔，另一只手抓住他来回晃动的尾巴，不多久顽于抵抗的躯体就痉挛地射了出来。  
“看来我发现比酒更美味的东西……”March擦擦嘴角，“我还帮你留了一些……”  
没有平静多久的身体感觉冰凉的瓶口抵在不断收缩的褶皱处，March抓住Kurt的脚踝往上提，手往前一推，紧闭的嫩肉立刻将入侵物牢牢吸附。March转动了两下，推往更深处，渐宽的瓶颈将穴口一点点撑大，肌肉拉扯的酸胀感让他痛苦地扭动身体。

“嗯……啊……啊……”  
呻吟被压抑在喉咙里爆发，March便往更深处挤弄，将入口的褶皱全部推平，手腕随即往上一抬，将所剩不多的液体一股脑灌入甬道。  
“啊……啊……”  
嘶哑的叫喊从金属球的孔洞里传出来，酒精烧得肠壁一阵火辣，内里不住收缩却无法让在前端的瓶口退出半分，反而吸允得更深，瓶颈的花纹摩擦着柔嫩肉壁和括约肌，异样的感觉在Kurt体内升腾。随着瓶颈渐宽，脆弱的内壁被撑得更开，几度达到极限。  
“……记得要告诉我你喜不喜欢。”  
March往下一拽，将瓶口整个拔出，空虚的冷风跟内壁的热流对撞，简直要下起雨来，扩张的肌肉也随之抽缩着渐渐恢复，缠住手臂的尾巴也渐渐耷拉下来，酒液缓慢流出穴口，双腿瑟瑟发抖，口球让他无法大口呼吸，他摇晃脑袋，身体剧烈起伏。  
“明明很舒服……对吧？你也会高潮的，神父……快看看你自己……”

March将他整个人翻了过来，背对着他，让他能看清镜中的自己，即便是深蓝色的皮肤也能看到大片大片泛起潮红。脸上的泪痕干了又湿，湿了又干。  
背后人抓起Kurt的头发，将自己早已硬挺的阴茎抵在已经湿哒哒的入口，轻松地戳了几下就整根没入。  
“嗯……唔……”  
Kurt眉头紧锁，露出极度痛苦的表情，但身体却在做完全相反的回应，尾巴纠缠住了March的大腿。

“你太热了，Kurt。”  
冠状体顶开大段的肠壁，又立刻被吸住，一下下准确地捣在穴心。疼痛和快感一起袭来，如同抽枝发芽的藤蔓，在他身体的每一寸肌肤上挑逗纠缠，让Kurt下身跟着再次有了反应。敏感的内壁瞬间感觉到肉柱上的每根茎脉都紧贴住他，将他全部填满，一点点摩擦的感觉都被无限放大，但Kurt依然紧闭双眼，不住摇头。

“真的讨厌吗？为什么里面那么湿？还不停在吸我……”  
March的手拉扯他胸口的夹子，顶着胯部，一下下重重戳入敏感带，让Kurt只剩呻吟的力气，纠缠他的尾巴也划过March的大腿，紧紧锁住他的腰往前送。  
“快夸夸我神父……快说我把你干得爽翻天了，说还要我狠狠的操你不知羞耻的屁股……”  
Kurt呼吸沉重，汗水在他的蓝色皮肤上蒸腾，隐约的潮红布满全身，脸上下意识露出一种半厌恶半陶醉的神情，即矛盾又纠结。March简直要为之陶醉，喘着粗气，亲吻他突出的脊骨和肩胛，用胡子来回蹭他的背，手指也不停揉着胸口两颗已经红肿的肉粒。  
“唔唔……”  
Kurt晃着臀部，向后迎合一次次深切的契入，身体被本能控制。March突然扯掉他胸口的夹子，酥麻的疼痛刺激他的精神，Kurt就跟往后仰，下身的利器就一下戳到了底，接着又是一顿疯狂抽插，囊袋不断拍打Kurt紧致的臀部，尾巴磨蹭着越缠越紧。March贴住他的耳朵，一边咬，一边解开他嘴里的口球，托住他的下巴往上抬，身体狠狠地往前一顶，凶器几乎要将他贯穿。  
“Eli……Eli……lama sabachtani……”*  
Kurt的声音轻如蝉翼，他说完就再次达到了高潮。白色液体从深蓝色的肉刃里喷射出来，溅在腿间，显得格外刺眼。  
“上帝不爱你，我也会爱你。”  
March含住他的耳尖，卖力抽送。仿佛要刺入他的灵魂一般，Kurt没有任何力气反喙。  
突然，一条惨白的光划过Kurt眼前，让他从射精后的半昏迷中突然清醒了一下。他看到戴在March脖子上的十字架。  
“还给我……我的十字架……你不……”  
“不，这是我的，你没带十字架。你忘了吗？亲爱的Kurt……神父。”  
他怎么可能忘记？出远门前，他有都好好收拾行李的习惯。但不容他多想，March换了一个能把他插得更深的姿势，Kurt明显感到身体里的力度变得更大，一点点走神都能被快感拉回来，并将他彻头彻尾的淹没吞噬。  
“唔……”  
Kurt不记得March到底什么时候射在他身体里，也不记得他亲吻被自己尖牙咬破的嘴唇，但他看到那个好像从地狱来的男人在胸口划了一个十字。  
睫毛上挂了一串小水珠，金色的瞳孔微微收缩，眼泪在发红的眼眶里打转。他觉得自己就像那块坏掉的表，被永远囚禁在时间的某个牢笼里，不能向前也不能后退。

 

5  
“亲爱的，你不是神父。”男人摇头，表情温柔。  
“不，不可能！你这个恶魔在欺骗我。”  
他轻柔地抚弄Kurt稍长的黑色刘海，“别再逃避了，你明明已经记起来了，你到底是谁。”  
Kurt睁大金色瞳孔，有什么东西正源源不断往自己脑子里冲，如同一个巨浪将他卷回了数年前。  
“神父，感谢你收留我，以后我可以住在教堂里？”  
“神父，我会每天都认真祷告，上帝与我们同在。”  
“神父，出什么事了？”  
“神父，你不能一个人对付那么多人……”  
“神父！你不能死！神父！”  
Kurt面前满眼的火光，在他眼底燃烧成金黄色，又立刻被鲜血染红。耳边是刺耳的尖叫，男人的低吼，如同野兽，还有刀刃刺过身体的响声，一下又一下。

 

清晨的第一记钟声将他从噩梦中唤醒。  
“我快要死了，你终于能满意了吧？”  
回忆像一场突如其来的暴风雪，将所有的生命力摧枯拉朽，搅成一片死寂。  
“不，你不会死，不会再死了。因为你早就死过了。”  
March的手指沿着Kurt蓝色皮肤上的刻印缓慢游走，“你没有忘记，那个救你的神父在收养你四年后的某天，收留了几个落魄的流浪汉，他们不但恩将仇报还为了一点点钱杀了神父。后来为了给神父报仇，你跟踪他们到了这家旅馆，在他们酒里下药，把他们都杀了。不过你也中弹，死在了这里。所以你变成了恶灵，一直在这里游荡。”  
“那三个也变成恶灵了吧？”  
March划过线条明朗的瘦削脸颊，穿过高挺的鼻梁，揉开他皱成一团的眉心，继续用手指梳理黑色头发，像在安抚一只快爆发的野兽。“放心吧，我早就把它们送进了地狱。”  
Kurt听到这句话如释重负，紧绷的身体和声音一起放松下来：  
“所以，我也属于地狱……”

 

“不，你属于我。Kurt，属于我一个人。”  
March脸上绽开了久违的笑容，又无奈地叹了口气，“不过作为除灵师……也许我要失业了。”  
看着眼前这个男人，Kurt脸上的表情既诧异又迷惑，在他额头被轻轻落下一个吻时，眼中才凝聚起一股平静。

 

*********

 

“Liz，给我一杯酒。”  
“March，你今天心情很好？”  
穿金色闪片连衣裙的男人坐在酒吧旁，低下头，捂住自己的嘴轻笑，挑起一边描画精致柳叶眉。  
“老规矩。”  
“Death in the Afternoon*？真是再适合不过你了。”  
涂着鲜红色指甲油的手，往高脚杯里倒苦艾酒，“要知道，March，就算是只恶灵，你也不能把他留在身边，否则你就会失去这一百多年除灵师的差事！”  
酒杯推到March面前，蛋白色的液体立刻散发勾人魂魄的味道。  
"几年前有一个退休的前辈跟我说，我会遇到一个令我放弃一切的魂儿，那时我想前辈肯定是跟我开玩笑……"  
“你说的是……Wagner先生？”  
March没有回应，呷了一口杯子里的酒，笑着露出两个深深的酒窝，双手插入西裤口袋转身离开。  
他从没有打算把Kurt交出来，他可不想让他心爱的灵魂堕入炼狱遭受折磨，哪怕失去一切，他都不想，何况他又怎么舍得离开他呢。

 

You can check-out any time you like,

But you can never leave.

 

fin.

 

*意为：神你为何抛弃我。

 

* 一种鸡尾酒

 

**Author's Note:**

> 这里用了一下漫画中Kurt被名叫Wagner的神父救了以后，开始信奉上帝，并改名为Kurt Wagner的设定。  
> 杀人魔March先生也被洗白（我有罪


End file.
